wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Śmierć świętego Wojciecha
Nad nieskończoną puszczą kwietniowe płynęły obłoki, gdy trzej wędrowcy: Wojtech zwany Adalbertem, Radzym zwany Gaudentym i kleryk Bogusza zwany Benedyktem, wybrnąwszy nareszcie z kniei, ujrzeli przed sobą rzekę. Minąwszy setki leśnych, górskich i nizinnych okolic, płynęła niezmierna, od wód wiosennych wezbrana, zalewając brzeg niski i zmulonymi piany kąsając wysokie ostrego lądu urwiska. Nie mogła zmieścić się w łożu mocnym, obrosłym bezbrzeżnymi lasami, toteż prawa jej Nogać odpadła we wschodnie niziny i tworzyła nieprzebyte strumienie i mokradła, jeziorzyska i błota, oblegające wielkim opłazem szeroki gościniec. Widzieli przed sobą jak gdyby Noteć drugą, którą właśnie wyminęli przesmykiem suchym koło Turu. Stali w miejscu, nie wiedząc, w którą iść stronę. Lecz oto los zdecydował o dalszej podróży: ujrzeli tratwę rybacką zbitą z kloców jodłowych, przypartą do spychów wysokiego pobrzeża. Na bocznym poganiaczu tej pławaczki drzemał człowiek. Zagadnęli go mową słowiańską, czyby ich nie powiódł w dół rzeki. Chętnie przystał. Rzekł im tą samą słowiańską mową, iż właśnie na Wiśle tej siecią i paczyną na życie zarabia. Wstąpili tedy do jego krypy prostaczej. Młody rybak ujął w dłonie długie łopaty wiosłowe, odepchnął od brzegu stateczek swój i powiózł ich wartem skłębionym ponad wydartym w toni spodem. Widzieli przed sobą po prawej i po lewej ręce lasy wielkodrzewe, prastare, zielone od koron sosnowych. Puszcze te młodziuchna wiosna baziami brzóz i rozkwitającego białodrzewia przetykała. Ukazywały się przed ich oczyma i nikły w smugach rozlewisk olbrzymie gnaty dębów i lip, odarte jeszcze z liści — rude polany, obłysiałe pagórki i ledwie zieleniejące mokradła. Korytem, przed wiekami wyrwanym w środowisku tych puszcz i łąk leśnych, ponosiły ich wody pieniste w zamgloną odległość. Wysoko nad lasami płynęły obłoki wiosenne, z których jedne były pozłociste, inne jako śnieg białe, a inne o barwie niebiosów. Wędrowcy mknęli w swą drogę nie wiedząc, dokąd ich fale zaniosą. Płynęli na podobieństwo obłoków. Dusze ich były nietutejsze, lecz tameczne, nie przyrośnięte do ziemi jako lasy, lecz na wzór obłoków podlegające prawom, żywotowi i podmuchom nieba. Mieli poza sobą wielką i głuchą samotność swoją, każdy inną, każdy odmienną, każdy inaczej dotkliwą jakoby trzy więzienne cele. Podniosła się dusza ich i stała się na tym czółnie jedną rzekomo duszą we trzech osobach. Zaśpiewali wszyscy wraz psalm radosny. Kolana ich ugięły się i upadły na dyle tratwy wodą zalane, a oczy utonęły w niebie zasłanym wiosennymi obłoki. Zaśmiały się od tamtejszej, niebiańskiej radości usta najstarszego z pątników, a słowo główne wymknęło się z nich: — „Przybliżając się do mnie w dzień, któregom cię wzywał, mówiłeś: Nie bój się!” Obok rudła z nieruchomymi w dłoniach wiosłami stał młodociany przewoźnik. Czarne jego źrenice wlepione były w przybyszów z obcej ziemi, a wzrok z jednego na drugiego przechodząc pytał się: „Cóż to za ludzie?” Oczy te, oczy wieczne, niby haki wędy zarzucały się w tonie oczu najstarszego z wędrowców, ażeby z głębi ich rybę tajemnicy wyłowić. „Ktoś ty jest?” — pytały oczy podstępnego dociekania. Lecz źrenice tamtego, zasłonięte mgłą niebiańską, nieodgadnione były jak sama toń firmanentu. I Smętek przewożący apostoła poczuł złowrogi gniew w przepaści istoty swojej. — „Przybliżając się do mnie w dzień, któregom cię wzywał, mówiłeś: Nie bój się!” — przepowiadały sobie jego wargi. — Kto jest pod utwierdzeniem, który się nie boi, skoro ja przy nim stoję! Uderzyły w pątnika jego oczy wszystką mocą, ażeby go wewnętrznym strwożeniem, lękiem śmierci porazić. Zamierzyła się na serce pątnika wszystka wola i całkowity ogrom bezlitosnej wszechmocy zabijania ducha trwogą wobec niebytu. Alboż spotkał kiedykolwiek w drodze swojej twór żywy, który by nie mdlał wobec sekretnej wizji nieżycia? Alboż ostało się którekolwiek serce i nie wzdrygały się zawory jego komór, gdy je tknął z bezgłośnym krzykiem: — śmierć twoja! Alboż nie opierał potęgi swojej na zemdleniu żył, na popłochu nerwów, na ucieczce rozumu w głuchą szczelinę zatraty, gdy dosięgnął pewnej myśli podspodniej, bezsilnej jak pisklątko pod matki skrzydłami? Alboż nie miał wzroku kota i sowy, który widział w nocy przeraźliwy skurcz i wstrętny dreszcz przede śmiercią? Skądże i dokąd szedł ten, co się ośmielał sam jeden być ogniskiem woli wszechświata, odblaskiem i współbratem Wszechmocy — co się uśmiechał do niebios mówiąc, iż tam jest Drugi, który doń tylekroć mówił w dniu lęku: „Nie bój się!” Nie bój się? Drżyj w rozpaczy! Nie zląkł się pątnik cichy. Wesołe były jego oczy. Radował go rozmach skrzydeł chyżej, wiatroskrzydłej rybitwy, co się nad rozlewiska Wisły z morza dalekiego wybrała. Radował go ciemny i śliski grzbiet szczupaka, co bujną bryłę zielonej fali przeszył jak strzała wyrzucona z cięciwy. Radował go przeraźliwy wzrok sternika, co dzierżaki wioseł w czarnych trzymał dłoniach. Zawstydzała go radość własnej duszy, wewnętrzne dobro, nadmiar bogactwa, pełnia ducha opatrzonego szczęśliwością łaski — więc zagadał do współbrata wioślarza, pragnąc mu oddać połowę swojej radości. Zrazu używał pośrednictwa Boguszy, który pruską mowę rozumiał, sądząc, iż z krajowcem ma sprawę, lecz skoro Smętek odpowiadał zrozumiale w gwarze Słowian, mówili długo tą swojską mową, która jest na rozmaitych drogach rozmaita, jak wiosna, lato, jesień, zima, lecz jedna, ta sama i wiekuista jak powrót pór roku na północy i na południu, na wschodzie i zachodzie. Odpowiadając na zadane pytanie o kraj ten i ludzi, mówił półnagi przewoźnik, iż tu w tych leśnych stronach dzika i niczym nie krępowana namiętność jest jedynym prawem dla ludzi, którzy koczują, brodzą po wybrzeżach wód, podchodzą pszczoły, ścigają zwierzęta, wybierają jaja ptasie, łowią ryby — którzy rozdzierają radłem ziemię i sypią w bruzdy nasiona prosa, owsa i żyta, karmią się chlebem lub leśnymi jabłkami, palą lasy, topią smołę i wyławiają jantarowe bryły. Mówił, iż nieposkromiona samowola tych, których bary są mocne, kolana bezlitosne, a broń w dalekich wypalona kuźniach niezwyciężona dla pięści bezbronnej — jest tu prawem publicznym. Mówił również o prawach innych, odwiecznych, którymi rządzą się tutejsi ludzie po prawej i po lewej ręce wielkiego wód rozlewiska. Kobiety tutaj — powiadał — są jako rzeczy, które się zdobywa lub kupuje. Jeżeli, zdobywca ich lub nabywca, a więc właściciel, umiera, giną na stosie wepchnięte nań przez tłum żywych, same poprzednio okręciwszy sobie powróz dookoła szyi. Żony i córki oddaje się przybywającym gościom do nocnej uciechy. Ojciec zabija nowo narodzone córki z zasady, pozostawiając jedną córkę na ród cały. Kobieta nie ma. prawa do niczego, z wyjątkiem umywania nóg gościom i mężczyznom domowym oraz dotrzymywania im towarzystwa, gdy piją miód i kumys. Ludzie tutejsi za Wisłą i jej nogaciami palą wrogów schwytanych podczas bitwy na wolnym ogniu albo miażdżą ich pomiędzy belkami. Starców, ujętych w niewolę podczas grabieży dziedzin sąsiednich, zabijają, małe dzieci roztrzaskują o drzewa lub zatykają na drzewca wojenne, młode dziewczęta uwieńczone kwiatami wrzucają po zgwałceniu na stosy płonące. Ludzie tutejsi za Wisłą i jej nogaciami czczą niedźwiedzie, wilki, mech leśny, a nade wszystko węże. Czczą także ogień, wielką żółtą bryłę wykowaną przez kowala i rzuconą na niebo, żeby lepiej świeciła. Mężczyźni tutaj — powiadał — są wojownikami i myśliwcami, to znaczy, że żyją z grabieży albo ścigają zwierzęta. W czasie głodu rozcinają piersi kobiece dla wychłeptania zawartego w nich pokarmu. A usłyszawszy, iż pątnicy idą z kraju Południa, sternik pytał z uśmiechem, czy tam w stronach słonecznych, w sercu świata, w miejscach świętych lepiej jest niż tutaj w zamglonej puszczy północnej? Czy tam okrucieństwo i barbarzyństwo już nareszcie ustało? Czy tam prawo wysnute z przewidującego rozumu, z niestrudzonego doświadczenia i z nieomylnej cnoty stało się już świętym zakonem? Zająknął się pątnik. Głucho się zadumał, nie umiał bowiem kłamać. Prawo! Prawo! Prawo! Przypomniał sobie prawo, które musiał niweczyć, i prawo, które niósł jako święte tablice, biegnąc drogami ziemi od krańca jej do krańca. Przypomniał sobie ojczyznę i obczyznę, wygnanie, ucieczki, powroty pod klątwą i znowu ucieczki. Przewinęło się przeraźliwe wspomnienie takrocznej zbrodni: Spitimir, Pobraslaw, Czaslaw wraz z ich żonami, dziećmi i krewnymi, bracia rodzeni wymordowani po walce zaciekłej w obronie prawa do rodowego księstwa — na zasadzie prawa innego. Ach, z jego własnej przyczyny... Ponieważ był poplecznikiem obcych w ojczyźnie, Niemców i Polaków — a był poplecznikiem Niemców, ponieważ usiłował wdrożyć w ojczyźnie prawo Chrystusa pochwycone przez Niemców. Był poplecznikiem Niemców, skoro wyrzekł się pokrewieństwa z książęcą rodziną czeską i powinowactwa po babce z królewską rodziną frankońską — ponieważ dobrowolnie wyzuł się z praw do domu na Lubice, książęcego sceptrurn nad piątą częścią czeskiej ziemi — ponieważ bosy i w szmatach ubogich wchodził do miasta, gdzie mu biskupem być kazano, ponieważ sypiał na gołej ziemi z kamieniem pod głową, sen dla modlitwy skracając, jadł mało, częste i ostre odprawując posty, a tylko w święto obiad spożywał — ponieważ trudził się ciężką ręczną pracą, odwiedzał chorych, wykupywał z rąk handlarzy jeńców polskich wojennych za każdy grosz, jaki posiadł — ponieważ wszystkiego pozbawiał się dla ubogich — ponieważ trawił życie na modlitwie, na kontemplacyjnym milczeniu, na rozmowach z ludźmi mądrymi i świętymi — ponieważ walczył ze światem o zakon Chrystusa — ponieważ chciał pojednać stronnictwa, skłonić naród swój do posłuszeństwa hierarchii Kościoła rzymskiego, Kościół czeski pojednać z Kościołem niemieckim, usunąć wstręt Czechów do Niemców... Był obcy w ojczyźnie, cudzy, wnuk Niemkini, sojusznik wrogów, przyjaciel cesarski. Zająknął się pątnik o prawie, które cesarz Otto, pełnomocnik boży, cud świata, w młodocianych niósł rękach. Nie chciał być przecie Niemcem jak Ptasznik, ojciec i dziad, zaborcą i krzywdzicielem plemion, ten Grek marzący o wskrzeszeniu cesarstwa Augusta i Konstantyna, ażeby myśl wykołysaną w rozmowach z Gerbertem, świętym Romualdem i świętym Brunonem wskrzesić na ziemi. Nie znosił przecie Niemców i pobyt wśród nich poczytywał za wygnanie ze słonecznych krajów auzońskich, ze stolicy swej, Rzymu. Tkwiła przecie w jego ekstatycznej duszy namiętność do pokuty i umartwienia, pasja do pielęgnowania czystej cnoty, marzenie, ażeby porzucić tron i zamknąć się w klasztorze. Pątnik znał przecie tę duszę, gdyż tyle kroć słuchał jej najszczerszej spowiedzi. Cesarz! Bruno, krewniak cesarski — Grzegorz V — wypędzony przez Krescencjusza. Krescencjusz młodszy, wódz Rzymu, wiekuisty spiskowiec przeciwko władzy Niemców nad Italią, poszukiwacz na całym świecie, aż do obozowisk polskiego Bolesława Chrobrego, wrogów swego wroga, niemieckiego cesarza — straszliwie przez Tammona skrwawiony. Trup jego kołysany wiatrem tam właśnie, w sercu Rzymu. Jan Filagatos, umiłowany Greczyn, opat Nonantoli, arcybiskup Placencji, ambasador i nauczyciel cesarski, przyjaciel cesarzowej Teofanu, sojusznik Krescencjusza, po śmierci Jana XV wyniesiony na papieskie krzesło jako Jan XVI — „niewinny”. Trup jego wiszący na haku, tam właśnie, w sercu Rzymu! Z rozkazu cnotliwego cesarza, zwanego mirabilia mundi! Na rozkaz swego antagonisty, Niemca Brunona, Grzegorza V, zraniony straszliwie, z obciętymi uszami i obciętym nosem, z kikutami rąk odrąbanych po łokcie, z wyrwanym językiem i wyłupionymi oczyma stawiony przed kolegium kardynałów po wywleczeniu go z więzienia... Młody papież Grzegorz stanąwszy przed swym przeciwnikiem zdziera szaty pontyfikalne z żyjącego trupa, każe nagiego wywlec na ulicę, przywiązać tyłem do osła w taki sposób, ażeby resztkami rąk musiał się trzymać ogona — każe oprowadzać po ulicach wśród rozradowanego tym widokiem, strasznego motłochu. Każdy miał prawo lżyć i bić antypapieża, a on sam musiał przed straszliwą swą śmiercią obwozić na sobie napis: „Oto jest kara na tego, co chciał zegnać z tronu rzymskiego papieża”. Prawo! Prawo namiestnika Baranka Bożego... Szepty ciche o siedemnastoletnim papieżu Janie XII, iż się zaprzedał diabłu i pił za jego zdrowie — iż grając w hazardy wzywał Junony i Wenery — iż dziecię dziesięcioletnie mianował biskupem w Todi — iż z pałacu laterańskiego uczynił dom publiczny — iż utrzymywał liczne nałożnice — iż w ciągu swego ośmioletniego pontyfikatu kazał okaleczyć, oślepić i więzić mnóstwo prałatów — iż nosił miecz, szyszak i pancerz... Oblężenie Zamku Anioła przez zbirów cesarza i straszliwość obrony. Wielkie konwie gliniane kipiącej oliwy, ukrop, stosy młyńskich kamieni, belki i złomy muru padającego na głowy i tarcze sług marzyciela, cudu świata. Kapitulacja Krescencjusza i przyjęcie jej przez młodego cesarza. Wtedy Krescencjusz wychodzi ze swej niezdobytej fortecy, ażeby wstąpić — o hańbo! o podła zdrado! — na najstraszliwszy z szafotów! Przekupstwo, zdzierstwo, rządy kobiet na dworze papieskim. Serce zatrzęsło się od wspomnień, od ohydy. Krwawe dzieje płynęły wszędy długimi łańcuchy. Krew rodowa w oczach ściekała znowu po stopniach ojczystego zamku. Zemsta wybuchająca z dna duszy, jak wybucha ogień i dym z otworzeliska wulkanu nad lazurowym morzem, przygaszona nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli, zakazana samemu sobie, świętym znakiem odpuszczona, zalana wodą miłości. Pokój Wrszowcom! Pokój Bolesławowi Rudemu! Pokój mordercom i miłość katom, którzy przyszli wydrzeć z kościoła cudzołożnicę, ażeby jej młodą głowę odrąbać. Wszakże i oni opuścili topory, gdy naprzeciwko nich samotny mężnie wyszedł. Pokój przyjaciołom Krescencjuszowi i Filagatosowi Grekowi, wrogom cesarza, „niewinnym”, czennikom!... Lecz na popieliszczu, zalanym tak do cna wodą odpuszczenia, wałęsa się perzyna żalu i błąka się dym smutku, którego żadna już w duszy moc rozegnać nie może. Gdziekolwiek odwrócić wzrok — wszędzie nienawiść, zemsta, przemoc, zdrada, gwałt i przeszywający na wskroś jak miecz — śmiech tryumfu ślepej siły. I tak oto zamknął się krąg przypomnień. Słowo odpowiedzi zamarło na ustach. Nie było co rzec młodemu przewodnikowi o świecie dalekim Południa. Ręka podniosła się sama, ażeby błogosławić żywotowi pozaludzkiego, widzialnego świata. Oczy upadły na lśniący grzbiet szczupaka, zieloną, nieprzeniknioną ciemność wodnej głębiny udający, co się czaił w przezroczystej topieli, ni to pocisk drapieżny, żądny żeru i zemsty za istnienie ofiary jego żądzy. I runął piękny, wysmukły szczupak, kat żywotowi swych własnych dzieci nie przepuszczający, w srebrzysty blask niewinnej płoteczki, co miłością ogarnięta, swawolnie w głębokiej, ruchomej podłodze wiślanych wód tańczyła. Ciemny obłok zasłonił oczy wędrowca, a myśl rozdwoiła się nie wiedząc, komu z tych dwojga błogosławić? Oczy uciekły od widoku morderstwa, a szukając dla siebie dziedziny i pocieszenia w niebiosach, trafiły na chyże rzuty płowych skrzydeł śnieżnogłowej i wielkodziobej rybitwy, co się nad falą wznosiła i zniżała czatując na żarłocznego szczupaka. Przymknęły się oczy. Myśl uciekła daleko. Odetchnęła, wspominając niewinne i nie krzywdzące nikogo główki pochyłych narcyzów i sploty bławej glicynii, dobrej, niewinnej i czystej w sobie, za wysokimi murami na Awentynie, w Aleksego klasztorze. Przypomniała się w krótkim widzeniu biała głowa Soracte w lazurowym upale. — Przytulił się do nozdrzy zapach rozkwitającej topoli, od wzgórza świętej Saby niosący się drogą gliniastą, starą via Ostiensis, wygrodzoną opłotkami z tarniny. Jakiż się to gorzki żal wywinął za cichą winnicą o pniach grubych, czcigodnych, szeregiem rosnących pod murem Serviusa Tulliusa! Ile marzeń spoczęło w tych bryłach wielkości wołu karmnego, w arkadach spojonych własnym ich ciężarem a otulonych bluszczami! Wspomnienie ponosiło duszę wzdłuż tamtego muru, biegnącego między świętą Priską, Balbiną i Sabą wzdłuż mętnej wody Tybru aż do piramidy Cestiusza. Oczy widziały znowu ukochaną glebę ogrodu, gdzie motyka, roztrącając bryły zeschniętego wapniaka, naloty piaskowe i grudy trawertynu, dźwięczała uderzając o ruiny pogańskie. Mówiono, iż są to ruiny świątyni Diany, iż są to grobu Remusa podstawy. Któż prawdy się dowie? Dobrotliwa jagoda winnicy ciężko i sennie zwisała ponad tą ziemią zdeptaną przez niezliczone pokolenia półbogów, bohaterów i biednych, ciemnych prostaków — łagodnie dojrzewając w słońcu, które pali pożarem kamienie Termów Karakali w nizinie za świętą Balbiną, kamienie wielkiego zburzyszcza Circus Maximus w dolinie zwanej Murcia, między Awentynu i Palatynu wzgórzami, i pada ognistym pożarem na odwieczną drogę Moletta, przecinając dwa bliźniacze awentyńskie pagórki. Wszyscy przeszli tą drogą Moletta z południowego cypla Remusa, dążąc do Rzymu, stolicy ziemskiego okręgu — przebiegli, oddalili się, znikli. Święta cisza została. Tą oto drogą Moletta przewieziono zwłoki świętego Aleksego wśród ciżby niezmiernej narodu, który nie chciał się rozejść, choć złoto i srebro na tę drogę rzucano, ażeby przejście otworzyć. Aleksy, pojąwszy za żonę córkę potężnego cesarza, w noc ślubną rozłączył się z żoną i leżał przed bramą kościelną tak długo, aż się serce Bogarodzicy wzruszyło. Wiatr go przynosi z Edessy do Rzymu. Ojciec go nie poznał i nie poznaje go żona... Zatęskniło się, pożaliło za braćmi — za Janem z rodu Canapariów, dobrym i chorym — za Janem mądrym w Bogu, z rodu Campaninusów — za Teodorem, arcybiskupem Egiptu, milczącym — za Lwem, opatem. Alboż nie byli jak narcyzy i glicynie bezgrzeszni, czyści w sobie, niewinni? Alboż nie byli jako święty Aleksy? Cóż ich z czterech węgłów świata do tej pustelni przygnało? Czyż nie tego samego szukali? Poślubili dobrowolnie ubóstwo na wzór Świętego, gotowi byli spać pod schodami w ojczystym domu, nieznani i wzgardzeni, wyrzekli się dostatków, władzy, sławy i możności używania rozkoszy. Pogrążyli się w rozmyślający żywot na Awentyńskiej Górze, wędrując ku temu miejscu z Azji, Syrii, z Egiptu, z północy i zachodu Europy. A inni, goście — Grzegorz, krewny cesarzowej Teofanu, Notker, biskup leodyjski, Abbon, opat Floriaku, Majol i Odilon, Jakub z Afryki i nieszczęsny, najnieszczęśliwszy na ziemi Filagatos... Grecy i Syrowie, Słowianie i Niemcy, Francuzi i Włosi. Wszyscy dostojni panowie świata, książęta i wielkomożni dziedzice fortuny, władzy i szczęścia. Poszukiwacze ciszy i ubóstwa, marzenia w spokoju i badania swej duszy. Wpośród nich wszystkich jedna głowa najwyżej wzniesiona, na obraz Soracte w nieboskłonie dalekim, ukazała się w szybkim marzeniu. Nilus! Od wspomnienia tej twarzy uśmiech wypłynął na wargi pątnika. A uśmiech ten był odpowiedzią na pytanie Smętka żeglarza. Niebiański uśmiech ten rozpalił nowy podmuch wściekłego gniewu w przewoźniku. Wydrzeć go jako ziele nienawistne! Podeptać go jako żmiję jadowitą! Do dzieła! W natężonym spojrzeniu zawarło się pytanie: „I cóż Nilus? Przemądrzały Grek, doświadczony profesor, głęboki sybaryta, przewidujący abnegat: Azaliż nie przedarł się za młodu przez wszystkie arkana i tajemnice zbytku, rozwiązłości, rozpusty? Azaliż nie poznał i nie zużył wszystkiego, co daje bogactwo, władza i przemoc? Czyliż nie wykwitem egoizmu, objawem subtelnej arystokracji, przenikliwą i ostrożną świadomością środków przedłużenia życia na ziemi jest jego wyrzeczenie się przesytu i zbytku, którym się przejadł i znudził, a poślubienie mądrego niedosytu i przezornej higieny? Cóż jest wart jego wiekuisty spokój myśliciela, linewisty i kaligrafa, jego niewzruszona obojętność na burze świata w zaciszu pustelni — wobec skrytych męczarni, straszliwych popłochów i tortur wewnętrznych «zbrodniarza» Filagatosa albo zamysłów i pasyj Bolesława Rudego? Zimna jego dusza dba o siebie, o uratowanie, zbawienie samej siebie spośród oceanu ludzkich żądz i udręczeń. Wchłonęła w siebie niebiosa i ziemię, siebie samą ponad świat przeniosła i postawiła na miejscu wszechświata. Nilus odwrócił się od ojcobójców, którym pasja miłość i rozum wyżarła, od tyranów, którzy noszą w duszach dziedzictwo pradziadowskich i ojcowskich zbrodni, od dzieciobójczyń, które dźwigają na wątłych swych barkach gusła plemion i straszliwość wspomnienia uczynku wykonanego ich rękoma przez stulecia ciemności — od zbrodniarzy, zdrajców, katów, którym dzieła popełnione odebrały ostatniego towarzysza i ostatniego przyjaciela: sen głęboki. Nilus spokojnie zasypia w Panu, nic nie czując okrom troski około doskonałości swej duszy, okrom bezdusznego napawania się swoją cnotą jałową i na nic nikomu nie zdatną.” Przetarł wędrowiec dłonią źrenice: „Jakże to? Nilus?” Starzec ów w izbie pustelniczej pod Bari, w cieniu odwiecznych dębów Valla Luce? Dzban wody i garść zeschłej figi. Kamień w kącie izby jako poduszka pod głowę. Uboga i znoszona szmata jako odzież. Święte pismo tworzonych z trudem palimpsestów na starannie zatartych rozpustnych utworach starożytnych pisarzów. Poznanie się, pozdrowienie, wejrzenie oczyma w oczy, objęcie duszy przez duszę. Rozmowy czarujące nie o tym świecie, lecz o tamtym, odnalezienie w sobie samych substancji anielskich i pobratanie się ich, zaznajomienie do najgłębszej iścizny, ażeby samowtór iść ku światłu wiecznemu. Praca nieustanna, wytrwała, w każdej minucie z tym samym podejmowana męstwem, ażeby pokonać w sobie zwierzę, rozpustnika, łotra, zbójcę, okrucieństwo, tyranię, żądzę sławy i nałóg dosytu. Wysiłek wieczny, ażeby wyłamać ze siebie istność inną, ponadzwierzęcą i ponadludzką, anielską. Wysiłek wieczny, ażeby być nieznanym, zapomnianym, być z dala od wszystkiego, co jest sławą, być pokornym, być cichym, być niczym, być sobą samym, być dobrym dla dobra, być uśmiechem i w łasce. — O, mistrzu, o, bracie... — westchnął apostoł — ave atque vale... Rozchyliły się połacie nowocerkiewskich, jemlickich i leczkowskich lasów. Wielka rzeka, wyrwawszy się ze stromych swych brzegów poszarpanych w dzikie jary, płynęła przebogatą, urodzajną niziną, którą sobie sama usuła pospołu z morską pracą sprzeciwu. Olbrzymie białodrzewa, wiązy, wierzby i brzozy zasłaniały widok na nieobeszłe obszary traw i kwiecia, ponad stawiskami i w błotach między Nogacią i Wisłą a między ramionami Wisły i Motławą. Gdy zaś krypa przybiła do rozdziału strumieni idących na północ, wschód i zachód, jako Stara Wisła, Szkarpawa i Leniwka, przewoźnik na zachód rudło wykręcił, w rozlewną Leniwkę, i cichaczem tej wody, sitami i trzcinami zarosłym, obok Pastwy Bąsackiej i Krakowy a popod wzgórzystą Mierzeją, wysokich sosen, lip i buków pełną, popychał statek wiosłami. Widać było na zachodzie i północy tej strony wzgórza wyniosłe, ciemnym tęgoborem okryte. Ku tym to wyżynom skierował wioślarz swą szkutę skręciwszy w łożysko rzeki, którą nazwał Motławą. Ciężko pracując wiosłami posunął się pod wodę i w oddali na tle garbatych pagórków w widłach rzecznych ukazał strzechy, drewniane tyny, ostre płoty i zamczyste brony grodziszcza, które Gdańskiem nazywał. Trzej wysiedli ze statku i minąwszy rybacką osadę, między Wisłą, Motławą i Radunią tam i sam rozrzuconą, poszli ku zaworom grodziska. Zamek stał na wyniosłych posadach, ze wszech stron otoczony obronnymi ścianami, grubo gliną umocnionymi od dołu. Głębokie rowy spleśniałą napełnione wodą otaczały ościenie grodowe, zwodzone mosty były podźwignięte, a wrzeciądze olbrzymich dębowych belek zaciągnione na brony potężne. Przybysze oznajmili się strażom i wpuszczeni zostali. Znalazłszy w gdańskiej warowni, od trzech lat zdobytej przez króla Bolesława polskiego, załogę wojskowa, apostoł z towarzyszami przebył tam czas niejaki. Głosił zamku i w rybackiej osadzie ewangelię Chrystusa. Dowódca grodu, Zmysł, wojewoda z rodu małopolskich Gryfitów, dał mu żołnierzy, wioślarzy i wielką łódź, która bożych wędrowców poza Radunię, Motławę i Wisłę na pełne morze wywiozła. Rozwinąwszy żagle przez wiatr zachodni wydęte, popłynęli we wschodnią stronę. Mknęli wzdłuż Mierzei Wiślanej i Swieżej, a nocą wylądowali kędyś w kraju sambijskim, na południowym cyplu Kurońskiej Mierzei, dokąd już nie sięgało Bolesława ramię. Z tego miejsca trzej samotnicy odesłali z podzięką statek polski i całą jego załogę, żołnierzy i flisów do gdańskiego grodziska. Zostali na piaszczystym wybrzeżu, spłukiwanym przez fale. Noc przepędzili w pustkowiu, na owym lądzie nieznanym. Rankiem spostrzegli wioślarza, który ich był w dół Wisły aż do Gdańska przeprawiał. Ten to ich przewiózł swą łodzią na wyspę śniącą wśród drzew olbrzymich w ramionach ujścia rzecznego. Przywdziawszy strój swój biskupi apostoł i dwaj towarzysze — Radzym, Bogusza — podeszli do mieszkań człowieczych. Lecz skoro zakołatali we wrota osiedla, mieszkańcy tłumem wielkim wybiegli i wśród krzyku dzikiego precz ich pędzili od proga. Jeden z nich, pogański ofiarnik, uderzył biskupa w plecy wiosłem i powalił na ziemię. Odszedłszy tedy z tej niegościnnej osady, przeprawili się na drugi brzeg rzeki i weszli na targowisko zwane Cholin. Tam jeden z mieszkańców zaprosił ich i do domu swego wprowadził. Na wieść o tym zgromadziła się wielka liczba ludu pruskiego natarczywie pytając: — Kim byli? Skąd przyszli? Dlaczego wylądowali w tej stronie? Apostoł przemawiał a Bogusza tłumaczył na mowę taneczną, iż są Słowianami, z ziemi Polan przychodzą, którą Bolesław dla Chrystusa pozyskał. Biskup jest sługą Tego, który ziemie i niebo utworzył. Przychodzi zaś, ażeby ich wyrwać z rąk szatana. Na te słowa tłum podniósł wielki krzyk, pełen zniewag i bluźnierstw. Wywijano maczugami ponad głową przychodniów, tupano nogami, bito pałkami w ziemię grożąc śmiercią, jeśli natychmiast tam, skąd przyszli, nie wrócą. Kunigas Cholinu przez usta Boguszy oświadczył: — My i cały nasz kraj mamy swoje prawo i jednym obyczajem żyjemy. Jeśli z pośpiechem nie opuścicie tej ziemi, zginiecie jutro, bo wy według innego prawa żyjecie. Przynagleni rozkazem wodza i groźbami tłuszczy weszli do łodzi i wrócili na brzeg Świeżej Mierzei. W ciągu pięciu dni przebywali w pewnej okolicy, a na szósty dzień wczesnym rankiem odeszli stamtąd, dążąc ku Gdańskowi, w stronę południowo-zachodnią. Około południa wybrnęli z gęstego lasu i na polanie stanęli. Tam Radzym przede wszystkim odprawił nabożeństwo, a biskup Wojciech przyjął komunię. Z głęboką wewnętrzną radością przeżywał wieczne mszy misterium. Zagłębiał się w cud wyrazów nigdy niegasnących, które obejmują — niby ramy, okowy i zawiasy — życie i śmierć, a między życiem i śmiercią ukazują przeczysty, biały chleb miłości. Tylekroć przeżyty obrzęd mszy stał się dlań nowiną widzianą pierwszy raz, zasłyszaną teraz dopiero. Jakże mu było w sercu radośnie widzieć oczyma ścieżeczkę między życiem a śmiercią, szlak między tym i tamtym światem, który się we mszy pośród mroków rysuje! Jakże niebiańską była pogoda roztoczona nad wszemi słowy, nad wewnętrzną zawartością słów, nad spokojną wiedzą w nich o śmierci! Każdy dźwięk wezwań z wyższa, który w stadach wilków, zbójców, zdrajców, tępicieli, oszustów i zbrodniarzy odnajduje tylko synów bożych i braci anielskich, a w ciałach zmazanych krwią i brudem odnajduje duszę, trafiał na miejsce przeznaczone i budził w sercu uczucie anielskie. Rozkaz podniesienia serc w górę zaiste podnosił serce do Boga. Rozkaz zapalenia w sobie płomyka modlitwy rozniecał tak żarliwą i płomienną, iż ciało odpadało z ducha na wzór szaty znoszonej i ciężkiej od brudu. Duch sam znajdował miejsce swe przed obliczem Boga, głosząc ze drżeniem! z rozkoszą wiecznie nową i zachwycającą: — Święty, Święty, Święty! Gdy kapłan Radzym podnosił kielich ofiary w górę, biskup klęczący za nim doznał złudy niebiańskiej, która go nieziemską napełniła radością. Zdawało mu się, że kielich ten wznosi się ponad drzewa wysokie i stare, że dotyka nieprzezroczystych obłoków i błękitu nieba. Co więcej — wydało mu się — a doświadczał tego dotykalnym, fizycznym czuciem poderwania siłą tajną nad ziemię i podźwignienia w powietrze — iż to ten umiłowany brat, w którego żyłach ojcowska Sławników krew płynie, choć go innej matki wypiastowało łonopodnosi go niby wino świętego kielicha ofiary drżącymi rękoma, wśród płaczu i modlitwy trzyma wysoko i że go w niebiosa podaje. Słodko tak było leżeć w przestworze na drżących a nieomylnych dłoniach braterskich, wysoko-wysoko, w niebiańskim zachwycie i prosić się najżarliwszą modlitwą u Boga nieśmiertelnego, aby go już odebrał z tej ziemi, ażeby go już przyjął i wziął z braterskich rąk omdlałych i do swego łona przytulił. Kołysało się serce wzburzone na wzór gałęzi dębowych, co sploty poplątańymi zwisały nad głowami zwiastunów. Pośrodku polany, na wzniesieniu łagodnym stały dęby olbrzymie. Tysiącoletnie ich pnie pokryte były bulwami narośli, grubymi warstwy zestarzałej kory o barwie śniedzi i sczerniałego brązu, głębokimi pęknięciami, którędy przez stulecia wody niebieskie spływały ku ziemi, i gzygzakami strzeleń ongi piorunu. Wysoko w górze te niepomierne śniaty rozpadały się w las wideł, ogromnych konarów, gałęzi i niezliczonych wici. Wici te nie były jeszcze liśćmi okryte. Nogi cudzoziemców brodziły w głębokiej pościeli takrocznego ulistowienia, w szelestnym puchu barwy pozłocistej, przetkanym mnóstwem żołędzi i zdrewniałych dębianek. Nie wiedzieli wysłannicy Kościoła, iż miejsce to, na którym mszę odprawiali, było uroczyskiem poświęconym bogom tego kraju! Na wzgórze to pod cieniem dębów świętych nie wolno było nikomu, a zwłaszcza cudzoziemcowi nogi postawić. Po ukończeniu nabożeństwa znużeni wielce posilali się bulwiastymi korzeniami roślin niektórych, przez wiosnę zbudzonych do życia, i smolnym pąkowiem drzew rozkwitających. Potem w strudzeniu swym do snu się układali. Przytuleni do siebie, ogrzewając się nawzajem ciepłem cielesnym, a okrywając suchymi liśćmi od wiosennego chłodu, twardo zasnęli. A gdy najgłębszy sen związał ich powieki, posłyszy w sobie biskup niewymowną melodię. W lekkoskrzydłym marzeniu widzi przed sobą Smętka przewoźnika, jak o pień wielkiego dęba oparty gra jako menestrel na pięciostrunnej normandzkiej wioli. Niezwyciężona potęga tej muzyki, najwyższa, najbardziej niezmożona potęga ziemi, która na proch kruszy wolę tyrańskich mocarzy i uśmierza dzikość niemych zwierząt, ogarnęła serce. Wychynęła z nicości, rzekomo kwiat o tęgim, przenikającym, subtelnym zapachu i koronie nigdy nie widzianej. Bojownik boży mocą wyćwiczoną swej żelaznej woli odtrącał od siebie melodię i jej ubezwładniającą woń, która tak przemyślnie a zarazem tak prosto wyjawiała zapomniane skrytości, tkwiące na początku i we środku życia, wczoraj i dzisiaj. Chwile dawne, w czasie zamierzchłe, zaginione i do cna przepadłe w niepamięci, stawały się dzisiejszymi, o sile wyrazistości stokroć większej, niż ją wówczas posiadały. Uczucia pogubione w dzieciństwie, w młodości, na czeskich polach, błoniach i wzgórzach, w rodzinnym domu, gdy jako książę na czternastu żupach, w państwie udzielnym, jako młodzieniec anielskiej piękności hasał w orszaku rycerzy — w Magdeburgu pod okiem Otryka, w towarzystwie Thietmara i Bruna — w obczyźnie dalekiej, gdy jako włóczęga ubogi biegł boso w świat — dogoniły go i teraz oto odnalazły. Widoki miejsc niegdy oku miłych, rodzone i obce, ponure i radosne, uśmiechy święte i bestialskie błyski oczu dzikich — skądś, z pradawna powiewy wiośnianych wietrzyków, zapachy rokicin słońcem przygrzanych, ziół rezedy — tęsknoty i pożądania, które już w otchłań wsiąkły i nicością się stały rzeczy-sny — widzenia wypadków — bezbarwne, długie smugi — rzuty młodocianej imaginacji i popędy woli, zamurowane na zawsze w sylogizmach doświadczonej cnoty i niezłomnego rozumu — wszystko dawne, rozpierzchłe, lotne, wietrzne, czego słowo nie wyrazi zawrzało w głębiach duszy niby ukrop na ogniu. Stało się nowe, godne żalu. I to nawet — o dziwna siło! — co było niegdyś boleścią ponad miarę. Przemoc tyranów ociekających krwią ofiar i zawziętych w ślepym uporze, przemoc tłumu bardziej zaciekłego w swym zwierzęcym obyczaju niż sama władców tyrania krew braci i rodziny pod mieczami i ostrzem toporów poniżenia, groźby, urągowiska, wypędzenie z ojczyzny, przymus do wiekuistej po świecie wędrówki... Wędrówki dalekie krainą Czech, Germanii, polami słodkiej Francji do Dijon, po bratnią duszę z dalekiej Brytanii, Astryka-Anastazego — do cichego w Tours grobu świętego Marcina, który nawet diabłu gotów był odpuścić winy — do świętego Dionizego w Paryżu, do relikwij świętego Benedykta we Floriaku — dolinami gór i błoniami Italii do Rzymu, do Monte Cassino i Valla Luce — równinami Pannonii, lasami Polski... Kędyż jest koniec tej ziemi drzew, traw, rzek i pustkowia? Szukanie, wieczne szukanie. Nieustanne, nieustanne szukanie. W głębi ciemnych bazylik o wnętrzu czarnozłotym, pełnym stojących aniołów — w izbach dostojnych abnegatów, gdzie nie ma nic oprócz wilgotnego muru i wyklęczanych desek podłogi — na stromych stopniach tronu cesarza — na wysokich stopniach siedziska papieża — w zamkach dzikich, skrytobójczych królów, którzy po uczcie zasypiają spokojnie nad piwnicami pełnymi ryku jeńców ich, współzawodników z wyłupionymi oczami — w norach barbarżyńców — w obozowiskach wojowników okutych w żelazo — wśród zwierząt i zwierzętom podobnych osadników w nieobeszłej puszczy. Zaniósł się, wyżej, wyżej trójdźwięk wioli. Stał się wymyślny, niespodziany w swych drogach, niezrównanie piękny, okrutnie rozkazujący. Ogarnął sobą wszystkę słabość duszy, bezsilność serca, marzenia nie otamowane wolą. Pytał się jak głos człowieczy, vox humana, jak nieubłagany inkwizytor: „Wędrowcze, cóż masz w ręku? Cóżeś osiągnął? Podróżniku, szukający niebios na ziemi, czyżeś je znalazł?” Upadła przed tym głosem boleść steranego człowieka, skarżąc się w porażce swojej: „Nic nie mam, o okrutniku. Nagi jestem i zewsząd wygnany. Nie mogłem na ziemi odszukać Boga. Więc już chcę odejść do Boga w niebie.” Opuścił się wtedy ton wioli nisko-nisko. Zaśmiał się chichotem przeraźliwym. Stał długo nad powalonym człowiekiem ów śmiech przeszywający ziemię, niebiosa i otchłanie. A gdy przebrzmiał ostatni z jego łoskotów, odmieni się melodia. Widać poprzez nią pola złotym zbożem zarosłe kędyś nad strumieniem Żurinem, kędyś w pobliżu góry Osek. To jedno jedyne istotą rzeczy było. Tam, za dziecięcych dni. Wszystko inne — ciemności dziedzina. Tam tylko słońce świeci, dąbrowy rozbrzmiewają od śpiewu ptaków, śmieją się ludzie. Tam tylko wre prawdziwy odgłos pracy, gwałt życia i widać cel wszystkiego. Wesele młodości, radość sił w rozkwicie wionie z roztwartych okien parnych izb, gdzie się wino przelewa, skąd słychać krzyki potężnych męskich gardzieli i śmiech radosny kobiecy. Swawolna piosenka wyfruwa przez okno uchylone. Śmieją się do rozpuku szumne, wesołe głosy z posępnego przechodnia, co czym prędzej uchodzi w swą dal wiekuistą dążąc do Boga. Ach — wysunął się oto z przegubów, ze skrętów, wzlotów i zniżeń, ze ściskających serce sideł muzyki tej kształt dziewczęcy. Nadobne niebieskie oczy wpatrują się z głębokości snu w oczy wygasłe, w oczy wypłakane nad nędzą świata, w oczy, co otchłań niebios wciągnąć w siebie zachciały. Pytają się o cości nienasycenie ciekawego, jak wonczas na kwietnym, czeskim błoniu, nad połyskującą, nad tamtą, nad jedyną wodą. Osuwa się z ramion tkanina biała, opada z bioder suknia i nagi kształt się przybliża. „Tyżeś to, książę mój, jasny paniczu? — szepcą usta karminowe. — Dokądżeś odszedł z naszych nad Cydliną pagórków? Czemużeś nie chciał usteczek mych, pieszczot, na którem ciemnymi nocami czekała? Pamiętasz uśmiech mój, mój maleńki uśmieszek radosny, dla ciebie jedynego w łoskotach serca wypiastowany?” Nadaremnie czerwone zawierać powieki! Obraz uśmiechu zabłąkanego na tamte usta różane, połysk jasnych warkoczy, które promień wiosennego słońca ozłocił — w głębinie oczu trwa, w żyłach wraz ze krwią płynie. Na falach rozkoszy muzycznej wciela się w piersi żywy, dziewczęcy głos. Radość podźwignęła ku widzeniu ramiona. — Odejdź ode mnie! — proszą się usta spieczone.— Jestem nieszczęśliwy wędrowiec, do innego idący świata, gdzie Bóg prawdy mojej przebywa. Jestem tułacz samotny, szukający śmierci w Chrystusie. „Czemuś mię nie chciał, władaczu młody, najpiękniejszy z królewiąt ziemi?” — Szukałem na świecie i nie mogłem znaleźć zbawienia świata. Chciałem rodzaj ludzki ramiony swymi podźwignąć ku niebu. Chciałem królestwo Boga wiecznego ściągnąć na ziemię i wśród plemion ludzkich osadzić. „Ach! — westchnął czarujący cień. — Patrzałam tylekroć spod czarnego dachu mego rodzica, gdyś szedł zadumany nad brzegiem wody. Patrzałam poprzez strumienie łez, kiedyś na swym czarnym rumaku odjeżdżał. Kochałam cię aż do szaleństwa. Ileż to razy biegłam po śladach twych stóp w woniejące zagaja, ileż to razy szukałam cię, żeby tobie jedynemu oddać wszystek mój czar, gorącą nagość mego ciała, nienasyconą moją rozpustę, którą dla ciebie jedynego ciemnymi nocami wyśniłam. Odszedłeś, mnichu, w niebo zapatrzony! ” Zobaczył znowu najtajniejsze piekło swoje — dobrze radosne nad Cydliną, wyśnioną tylekroć, nie istniejącą już na ziemi — ziemię szczęśliwą. Wzdychały tam lepkie wiosenne listeczki brzóz i blade pędy jałowca poganiały do rozkoszy nagie ciało. Młodociana pławina kaliny, co na świat z macierzystej łodygi wybiegła i jaśniała w błękicie niebios, w zapachu konwalii, pławiła się powolnie w tańcu łagodnym — ni to dziewica niesplamiona męskim pogłaskaniem, odpinająca pierwszy raz sprzączki szaty przed namiętnym wejrzeniem. Tam to ponownie szli razem po niezapomnianych przenigdy, po wyśnionych kamieniach zbocza góry w tajnik nawisłych gałęzi, w miłosną sień poziomkami i nakrapianym kosaćcem sadzoną. — Odszedłem! — krzyczał co w piersiach tchu.— Musiałem wystąpić przeciwko zagładzie rodu ludzkiego. Szatan wystąpił przeciwko Bogu. Antychryst szedł na zniszczenie papiestwa i cesarstwa. Koniec świata był bliski. Któż miał podjąć obronę Ukrzyżowanego? Któż miał zasłonić sobą nieszczęśliwych? Kto miał odkupić niewinnych? Oto ja sam, którym tysiącolecie ludzkości na barkach dźwigał. Czyliżem mógł dopuścić, ażeby szatan zwyciężył? Zabrzmiała nagle tonika tajna, inna, nieznana, zasadnicza, podstawowa, a przyłączyły się do niej dźwięki różnorodne, brzmiące wraz z nieopisaną potęgą. Horror, groza, strach — wywinęły się z pięciu strun wioli. Boleść, furia, szał — runęły jakby zjuszone plemiona na plemiona w walce śmiertelnej. Wściekłość, zemsta, morderstwo, pożoga, zwierzęcy gwałt, zdrada, podstęp, okrucieństwo — wypadły na słuchacza z tych strasznych pięciu strun. Tryumf dzikiej i ślepej siły bydlęcej zatrąbił ponad jękiem — „umieram, umieram!” — ponad płaczem kobiecym i lamentem krzykliwym maleńkich dzieci. Naspał się i ocknął ze snu apostoł. Podniósł głowę. Nasłuchiwał. Ustała już melodia przez wiolę wydana, lecz trwał rozruch duszy działający wewnętrznie, a żywiej niż muzyka sama. Myśli i czucia były rozpierzchłe a ostre, jakby cudze, wtrącone do głębi przemocą. Można by rzec, iż zewnętrzność muzyki stała się duszy wewnętrznym muzyckim drżeniem. Tajemnica wpływu muzyki była jakby smyczkiem przebiegającym po duszy ni to po strunach. A dla tej muzyki samej duszy wszystko się stało oczywiste i bliskie. Potęga złego ukazała się przed oczyma w całej ohydzie. Zimny mróz rozsądku zwarzył wszystkie samoistne czucia. Twardy egoizm patrzał głęboko i chytrze w każdy życia uczynek. Odgięła się włodycza pycha jakoby kuna żelazna, raz na zawsze zaklepana młotem woli. „Czemużem to ja, czemu, nie został księciem na Lubice? Gdzieżeś jest, czarny mój koniu? Czemużem się nie pomścił nad Wrszowcami, chociaż od roku krew braci za mną się dymi? Czemu nie wypędziłem zbójów tych z naszego księstwa, ja, syn księcia i wnuk księżniczki bawarskiej? Czemuż nie szedłem z przemądrzałym Gerbertem ku stopniom papieskiego tronu, lecz szedłem samotną ścieżką Nilusa i Brunona? Czemużem się nie stał zausznikiem i pochlebcą Ottona cesarza, lecz uciekałem przed jego łaską? Czemużem nie poszedł w ślad Sobiebora i nie rządzę duszą polskiego wodza, lecz uciekam przed jego łaską? Czemużem nie szedł z Krescencjuszami, ażeby zepchnąć Ottona z Rzymu na zawsze i zasiąść na tronie Jana XVI? Czemużem nie został na Awentynie, lecz tu się tułam w tych borach bez granic? Lecz cóż bym czynił na Awentynie, gdybym tam był na nowo? Cóżem tam czynił? Azaliż nie były to czyny szalonego? Spieszyć do spełniania cudzych rozkazów, jak inny spieszy do uczty? Im podlejsza posługa, tym ją radośniej wykonywać? Tygodniami z największą starannością kuchnie czyścić, miski i naczynie zmywać, ni to kuchcik za wszelką kuchenną posługą biegać, wodę dla braci wyciągać o świcie, nim się ocknęli, i do celek z cicha zanosić? Wieczorem, rano, w południe ciężkie wiadra dźwigać do stołu? Wypraszać u opata łaskę służenia całej społeczności zakonnej rano, w południe, wieczorem. Tak dalece nie pozwalać sobie na własną myśl, tak dalece nie mieć własnego czucia, iż publicznie głośno najtajniejsze skrytości przełożonym wyjawiać? Za jedyną czynność ducha poczytywać rozważanie istoty cnót i grzechów? Podkładać pod dom duszy swej fundament takiej pokory, iż poza nią nic już nie było prócz pustki i rumowisk? A zaś na dworze cesarza w Rzymie, w Moguncji? Od odźwiernego do rozkazodawcy wszystkim, gdy posnęli, obuwie zbłocone myć wodą, a oczyszczone z brudu stawiać niepostrzeżenie na miejscu Zamiast iść drogą przezornego Gerberta, ażeby w młodzieńcu budzić dążenia cesarskie, podniecać żądzę i dumę zawładnięcia i rządzeni światem — dniem i nocą z nim przebywając jako towarzysz nieodstępny i najdroższy na zamkach i w pałacach, w podziemiach bazyliki świętego Klemensa noce i dnie trawiąc na czuwaniach, uczyć go jedynie swojej własnej pokory i wyrzeczenia się dóbr tego świata? Zamiast podniety do skupienia w sobie potęgi, mocy, zamiast rozpalania w nim greckiej ambicji i rzymskiej pasji, zaszczepiać mu cnoty mądrości, sprawiedliwości, męstwa i wstrzemięźliwości, cztery kwiaty duszy zakonnika? Kochając głęboko tego czarującego młodzieńca, budzić w nim słodkimi słowy miłość nie świata, ojczyzny, wzniosłych czynów w ojczyźnie, lecz jedynie miłość ojczyzny niebieskiej? Dniem-li, nocą-li, gdy rzesza ludu dobijająca się doń dała przystęp, świątobliwymi rozmowami osaczać go, żeby sobie cesarstwa i władztwa nie miał za nic wielkiego, żeby wciąż pamiętał, jak śmiertelnym jest człowiek, jak nawet najpotężniejszy i najpiękniejszy w proch się zamieni, będzie zgnilizną i jadłem robaków? Nauczać go szerokimi i niezbitymi wywody, iż powinien, tak wysokie krzesło zajmując, zostać ubogich i sierot ojcem, wdów opiekunem, bać się Boga jako rozważnego i sprawiedliwego sędzi, miłować Go jako dobrotliwego win przebaczyciela i bacznie patrzeć, jak ciasna droga wiedzie do żywota wiecznego? Upominać bez końca tego drogiego syna, żeby wzgardził dobrami doczesnego żywota i pragnął wieczności, szukał tego jedynie, co nie przemija — nie pokładał ufności w rzeczach tutejszych i przemijających...” Jak od naciśnięcia palcem struna wioli skraca się, a dźwięk z niej wydobyty staje się wyższym, tak samo od nacisku tego wewnętrznego wzburzenia myśli złowieszcze na szczyt swój wybiegły. Spojrzenie zuchwałe objęło najdalszy horyzont. „Czyliż to nie duma przygnała mię tutaj? Czyliż nie żądza wyniesienia się ponad Otryka, Adalberta, Brunona, Romualda, ponad Lwa, Jana Kampaninosa, Jana Kanaparego, Strata, Jakuba z Afryki, ponad Nilusa, ponad świętego Aleksego? Czyliż nie postanowienie wewnętrzne zaćmienia ich wszystkich kazało mi wybrać śmierć jako cel a opowiadanie ewangelu jako środek? Biada mi dla wyniosłości mej!” Jęknął nieszczęśliwy, twarzą upadając na ziemię. Bezmierność klęski przygniotła jego duszę. Lęk wobec tryumfu szatana krople potu wyciągnął na czoło. Powłoka cielesna zadrżała stając się bezsilną jako łachman. Dusza stanęła w próżni, wylękła i sama jedna, zewsząd wygoniona, jako żebrak psami wyszczuty z opłotków ludzkich w okrucieństwo pól zimy. Z upadku krzyk ludzki apostoła ocucił. Zaiste — radosne obudził w piersiach echo. Nadbiegł wielki tłum niosąc oszczepy, koły i kamienie. Otoczyli ze snu zbudzonych wielkim koliskiem. Kapłan pogański, którego brata zabili byli na wojnie Polacy, nadbiegł pierwszy i stanął na czele pościgu. Na jego skinienie tłum związał apostoła i jego towarzyszów. Poprowadzono ich na przyległe wzgórze. W chwili tej spokój głęboki wrócił się do duszy. Wielkie męstwo, owoc dojrzały cnót uprawianych w ciągu życia długiego, ocknęło się z omdlenia. Uspokoiło się serce. Radość prosta, mocna i górna roześmiała się w piersiach, a uniesienie nieopisane zamieszkało w ciele. Gdyż w ciało postronkami związane wstępował Chrystus Pan kroczący na górę śmierci. Słowo pozdrowienia, politowania i pocieszenia, słowo modlitwy do Jedynego Współbrata w przestrzeniach i w wieczności wpełzło na wargi. Rzeczywistością stał się sen życia całego. Wojciech stał się Chrystusem wiszącym na krzyżu: Usłyszał głos: — Nie bój się! — Daj mi być Tobą samym, a Ty bądź samym mną. Ozwie się święte echo: — Amen. W tłumie miotającym grudy ziemi i piasek apostoł dojrzał oczy Smętka przewoźnika. Zrozumiał. Oczy tamtego napełniła niepewność, rozczarowanie, smęt, albowiem nie było to jego zwycięstwo. Krzyk ludzki stawał się coraz bardziej nienawistny. Twarze były zziajane, żądne zemsty. Byli to może potomkowie tych Jutów, co, na łodziach bersekierów przybywszy w te strony, spalili swe statki, ażeby nie było na czym. w strony dzikie powracać. Byli może przychodniami z puszcz Wschodu... Kapłan pogański pierwszy zaciosanym oszczepem uderzył. Za ofiarnikiem inni cisnęli ciężkie włócznie, żerdzie przywleczone z daleka. Siedem ran straszliwych poniósłszy, apostoł śmiertelny sen przyjął pod ciosami. Tłum porąbał na części jego ciało. Części rzucił do wody. Głowę odrąbaną na żerdzi zatknięto. Ś